IT
by DamnYouReality
Summary: Three years ago, when Pony was nine, he and the gang had to face an unimaginable force. Now, it's back and the memories are coming back, too. They made a pact to destroy it if it wasn't dead. Loosely based off Stephen King's IT, contains slash.


**A/N-Okay, so if you didn't read the summary this is loosely based on Stephen King's IT, but I changed a few parts. The most noticeable one is that IT comes back after 3 years instead of 27. And its main form might be something different. Just thought I'd warn you that it's only LOOSELY based. Also, there might be some slash. Pairings: Johnny/Ponyboy Soda/Steve Dally/Two-bit.**

Is it possible to get amnesia to the point where you don't know you have it? I never thought about that summer when I was nine (I'm fourteen now) until Johnny showed up at my door looking completely horrified.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" I was getting scared, too now.

"I just got a call from Two-Bit…" he began "It's back…" he was shaking violently now and he looked half-crazed. What did he mean "It's back", though? I understood…the memories flooded back to me as if I'd never forgotten them…Curly Shepard, lying in a heap with blood running down his face, saying weakly "don't call me that…" and dying. Don't call him what? I wondered. Something was after us…something horrible. But I didn't know what the thing was (It, I remembered, we just called the thing It). Johnny pulled out a cigarette, hands still shaking a little as he lit it up and took a drag. He offered me one, and I inhaled the smoke deeply, as if this could make it go away.

"How in the hell are we supposed to kill It for good?" I wondered aloud

"I hate to do it" Johnny began "because it's basically a death sentence, but we'll have to gather everyone who fought it with us before…except Curly" his tone was a little sad. He'd liked Curly.

"What about Darry and Two-bit?" I asked "They're technically adults now…they can't see the blood."

"They might since they faced it as kids-well teenagers" he replied "and we all made a pact we'd fight it again if it wasn't dead"

After a moment of scared silence, he spoke up again.

"Think Dally'll help us?"

"I'm sure he will" I replied confidently "he'd do anything to protect you." It was true. I remembered that day Johnny got jumped…Dally had looked sick. It wasn't because he was squeamish, hell no. He just hated seeing Johnny hurt, because Johnny was the only thing he loved. He was close with Two-Bit (sometimes I wondered if there was something those two weren't telling us, if you know what I mean), and he liked the other gang members fine, but Johnny was the only one he'd take a bullet for (or, in this case, sharp bloody teeth and claws). But you know what I mean. Johnny was the gangs pet. Dally loved the hell out of him. Something occurred to me.

We're going to die, I thought, we won't make it out. As I looked at Johnny, who was still shaking slightly, I thought he looked cute. I just wanted to pull him close to me and say "everything's gonna be okay". But that would be a total lie. Still, I couldn't stand to see him shaking like that. There was tension in his eyes, and he said

"How's Darry going to take this?" I thought about that. Darry was the most level headed one of us. But when it came to this thing…this demon…It…He couldn't accept it. He depended on logic, and seeing this completely illogical thing frightened him most of all.

"He might not. I don't know how far he'd go to get out of this" Darry might go to drastic measures to avoid facing it again.

I looked again at Johnny, who was no longer shaking, but still had the same desperate, frightened look in his eyes. I was sure I did, too. All of us would have to face our worst fears, relive horrible memories. Soda, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and I. There was an equal possibility of us all getting ripped to shreds, but I couldn't help but worry the most about Johnny. Could I possibly love him? Only time would tell. But I didn't think we had all that much time left.

**So, what do you think? Sorry it's kinda short. It'd be awesome if you reviewed! I'll update asap**


End file.
